


Testing Remus

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, a sad lack of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sirius has his own study methods.





	Testing Remus

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Seventeen prompt(s) used: Now I know what true love feels like, and I wish I didn't.  
> Word Prompts: questions, quill, quiet  
> Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
> Kink: snowballing
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Testing Remus

~

“Padfoot, stop!” Remus groaned, trying to push Sirius off him. “We have to finish studying. The Transfiguration NEWT is in—” leaning past Sirius, he craned his head to look at the clock, “—six hours!”

“We’ll get done in time,” Sirius predicted, swooping in for another snog. “Now be quiet, the others are trying sleep.”

“Yes we are,” came James’ voice. 

Sirius snorted. “If you were really trying to sleep, Prongs, you’d put up a Silencing Charm. You’re just jealous that we get to be together and you and Evans can’t.” 

“Uh huh.” Remus could practically hear James rolling his eyes. “Why should I be the one to put up a charm when _you’re_ the one disrupting _my_ sleep?”

“Prat,” Sirius muttered, even as he peppered kisses over Remus’ neck. 

“I heard that!” 

“I meant you to!” Huffing, Sirius grabbed his wand, casting a Silencing Charm. “Now, where were we?” 

“We were going over questions,” Remus said, trying to wrestle himself out of Sirius arms to grab the text book and a quill. “Now, what does it feel like to be Side-Along Apparated while transfigured?”

Sirius, pouting, rolled onto his back. “No idea,” he grumbled. “I do know what true love feels like, though. And right now I wish I didn’t.” 

Remus shook his head. “Godric, you are so dramatic,” he said. Setting aside the book, parchments and quill, he leaned down. “I love you, too, but we have to get through these NEWTs. So please, can we just finish studying and then tomorrow, after the test, we can do whatever you want?” 

Slowly, Sirius smiled. “ _Whatever_ I want?” 

Remus groaned. “I’m probably going to regret this, but yes, whatever. You. Want.” 

Throwing his arms around Remus’ neck, Sirius pulled him into a deep kiss. “Brilliant,” he whispered against his mouth. “Because I read about something called snowballing that I can’t wait to try.” 

“I can’t wait,” Remus said dryly, pulling away. “Now. Back to test questions…”

~


End file.
